Taring Merah
by kadalbotak
Summary: Secara tak sengaja, Naruto menyaksikan sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus terlibat dengan yakuza terbesar: Akatsuki. Dengan menjadi sasaran mereka, ia kini berada dalam kondisi dimana kepalanya bisa berlubang kapan saja. Namun ia beruntung, sebuah pasukan misterius membantunya lolos dan mereka pun bahu-membahu mencoba untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki. Ch.3 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taring Merah

All characters by: Masashi kishimoto

The Story by: Kadalbotak

Rate: T (mungkin?)

Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo

Summary: Secara tak sengaja, Naruto menyaksikan sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus terlibat dengan yakuza terbesar: Akatsuki. Dengan menjadi sasaran mereka, ia kini berada dalam kondisi dimana kepalanya bisa berlubang kapan saja. Namun ia beruntung, sebuah pasukan misterius membantunya lolos dan mereka pun bahu-membahu mencoba untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki. Ch.2 UPDATED

* * *

Chapter 1

Gadis kecil itu sedang bermain seorang diri di bawah pohon di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia tertawa riang sambil asyik menggambar di atas tanah. Menggoreskan dengan bebas ranting pohon yang di genggamnya seperti pensil ataupun _crayon_. Ia lalu berlarian kearah semak belukar di pojok pekarangannya untuk mencari kumbang yang sering bersembunyi disana.

Mata putih keunguannya berbinar tatkala menemukan satu kumbang yang sedang menempel di salah satu semak. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya. Melihat warnanya yang coklat tua, begitu menarik, pikirnya. Ia lalu memainkan sayap-sayap kumbang kecil itu sebelum akhirnya ia terbangkan ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali.

Tak terasa, hari telah merambat naik tepat menuju puncak. Si gadis kecil pun mulai merasa kelelahan. Ia sandarkan badannya di bawah pohon sambil mengusap keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya karena terik. Mulai merasa lapar karena telah bermain cukup lama, ia lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan meminta sang ibu untuk menyuapinya.

Saat berdiri dan mencoba untuk pergi kedalam rumah, ia melihat banyak orang yang datang. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ibunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Okasan. Kenapa banyak sekali paman polisi yang datang ke rumah kita?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menarik baju ibunya dengan lembut. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah wajah sang ibu lalu kembali memperhatikan polisi-polisi yang memasuki rumah bergaya jepang miliknya.

Sang ibu menatap gadis kecil itu sambil mengusap lembut pipinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, mereka hanya datang untuk mengurus suatu hal."

Beberapa menit kemudian para polisi itu keluar membawa seorang pria dengan borgol di tangannya.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Okasan, kenapa mereka membawa Tousan? Okasan, apa yang terjadi? Okasan, Okasan." Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik baju ibunya.

Si ibu hanya terdiam diantara pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak gadisnya. Wajahnya pucat, senyuman-senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya setiap hari sirna entah kemana.

Si gadis kecil berlari kearah polisi-polisi itu.

"Lepaskan Otousan! Lepaskan Otousan!" teriaknya. Ia mengepalkan kedua lengan disamping badannya dengan sorot mata yang marah. Ia lalu berlari kearah ayahnya melewati polisi-polisi itu.

"Jangan pergi Tousan!" teriak gadis itu. Ia memeluk erat kaki ayahnya. Mencoba menghentikannya agar tak pergi.

Si ayah hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah anak gadisnya. Ia lalu membelai lembut pipinya sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh di sudut matanya. "Tenang saja sayang, Tousan hanya akan sedikit berbincang dengan paman-paman polisi ini."

Si gadis memeluk ayahnya semakin erat. Ia berharap, dengan cara seperti itu, maka polisi-polisi yang hendak membawa ayahnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Si ibu yang melihat itu langsung berlari menuju anak gadisnya dan membawanya menjauh. Dengan suara lembut ia berbicara, "Sayang, kamu tidak boleh seperti itu."

Mata si gadis berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, Tousan orang yang baik, kenapa paman-paman polisi membawa mereka?"

Si ibu terdiam untuk sesaat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya berdarah. Ia beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Saat besar nanti, kamu akan tahu sayang."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Gimana nih chapter 1? ini bisa di sebut prolog gak ya? Bisa aja deh ya, hahaha.

Buat yang mau bantu author newbie ini berkembang. sangat di perbolehkan, review aja. kasih tau kalau ada yang mengganjal atau kurang.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Taring Merah

All characters by: Masashi kishimoto

The Story by: Kadalbotak

Rate: T (mungkin?)

Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo

Summary: Secara tak sengaja, Naruto menyaksikan sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus terlibat dengan yakuza terbesar: Akatsuki. Dengan menjadi sasaran mereka, ia kini berada dalam kondisi dimana kepalanya bisa berlubang kapan saja. Namun ia beruntung, sebuah pasukan misterius membantunya lolos dan mereka pun bahu-membahu mencoba untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki.

* * *

Chapter 2

Aku duduk sambil menopang dagu di dapur restoran tempatku bekerja. Saat ini, aku sedang menunggu masakan Teuchi Ojisan matang dan berniat segera mengantarkannya ke pelanggan. Jam di tangan kananku sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30 malam, namun masih setengah jam lagi untukku bisa pulang. Aku mulai mengetuk-ngetukan jari tengah dan telunjuk keatas meja sehingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang bergantian. Aku pikir itu adalah cara yang bagus –atau setidaknya hanya itu cara yang aku tahu- untuk menghabiskan waktu sembari menunggu.

Dari sudut ruangan tempatku duduk, aku lihat Ayame Oneesan sedang sibuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk. Ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari Teuchi Ojisan sekaligus penerus restoran keluarga yang mereka kelola ini.

Ayame Oneesan mempunyai rambut coklat yang panjang dan terawat. Ia pun mempunyai senyuman yang manis dan juga matanya, selalu menunjukan rasa optimis dan kerja keras. Sebuah perpaduan sempurna untuk seorang wanita. Ditambah lagi, ia pintar memasak. Lengkaplah sudah. Perbedaan umur kami lumayan: aku, 19 dan dia, 26, sekitar 7 tahun. Namun wajahnya tampak lebih muda dari yang kulihat.

Ayame Oneesan yang menyadari tatapanku lalu menjulurkan bibirnya –mengejek- sambil melihatku dengan ekspresi, "Apa lihat-lihat, mau aku makan kau." Dan selanjutnya mengarahkan tinjunya ke udara. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu sambil meletakan tangan di depan mukaku dan membentuk tanda_ peace._

"Naruto"

Teuchi Ojisan memanggil. Ia memberi isyarat padaku agar mendekat. Aku lalu berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di kursi hitam yang ada disana. Dengan membetulkan sedikit posisi dudukku, aku menatapnya.

"Ya. Jisan."

"Pesanan sudah matang. Sekarang cepat kau antarkan, ini alamatnya."

Teuchi Ojisan memberiku selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat pemesan. Disana tertulis, Jl. Takayama Barat no. 34 atas nama Shimura Danzo. Aku lalu memasukan kertas itu ke saku celana dan segera menuju tempat parkir. Aku keluarkan motor matic berwarna hitam yang biasa kugunakan untuk mengantar pesanan dari tempatnya semula.

Aku pacu motor itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Udara malam membuatku sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Jika bukan karena jaket kulit yang kukenakan sekarang, mungkin aku akan membeku diatas motor. Namun, pemandangan malam ini cukup bagus untuk menghiburku, bintang-bintang bersinar dengan terang di temani bulan yang penuh. Untunglah aku bukan manusia serigala, jika tidak, mungkin sekarang aku akan berubah dan mengamuk sepanjang jalan.

Kepulan-kepulan asap putih sedikit terlihat dari knalpot-knalpot mobil yang berhenti di persimpangan jalan di depanku. Klakson bergema dengan keras saat lampu berubah hijau dan membuat antrian kendaraan yang sebelumnya terhenti kembali bergerak.

Setelah melewati dua belokan dari persimpangan terakhir, akhirnya aku sampai di daerah Takayama Barat. Sepanjang jalan, aku melihat banyak rumah-rumah yang besar dengan pagar-pagar yang tinggi. Aku pikir, jika bukan artis, pastilah pejabat atau pengusaha yang bisa memiliki rumah disini.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya aku melihat rumah bertuliskan no 34. Rumah itu besar dengan pintu gerbang berwarna hitam dengan nama Shimura tertulis di pinggirnya. Aku berhenti dan mematikan motor. Kuambil pesanan dari dalam kotak yang ada di motor dan berjalan menuju bel yang ada di depan. Aku menekan bel itu beberapa kali namun tak juga ada jawaban.

"Permisi!" Aku berteriak sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri mulutku dengan wajah menghadap keatas. Aku berharap agar suaraku bisa terdengar lebih keras oleh orang yang ada di dalam. Namun setelah beberapa saat, tak ada tanda-tanda satu pun orang yang menyahut.

Aku kembali berteriak dengan volume yang lebih keras. "Permisi!"

Masih tak ada satu pun jawaban dari dalam rumah. Jika aku kembali sekarang, kemungkinan besar aku akan di marahi, namun, aku pun tak bisa terus-terusan menunggu. Aku lihat pintu gerbang itu sedikit terbuka, dengan modal nekat, aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

Rumah itu besar dengan banyak jendela dan halaman yang cukup luas. Sebuah kolam ikan koi terlihat tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Pohon bambu dan beberapa pohon berkayu keras ada di sekelilingnya. Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan, berharap menemukan seseorang untuk ditanyai. Namun nyatanya, tak ada seorang pun di sekitar.

"Permisi!"

"Permisi!"

Aku berjalan lebih dekat ke arah rumah itu. aku baru menyadari bahwa, rumah itu sepertinya cukup tua, mungkin sudah berdiri lebih dari 50 tahun. Lumut-lumut mulai menjalari bagian bawah rumah itu hampir di setiap bagian.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara dari dalam rumah. Aku berhenti dan mencoba memusatkan konsentrasiku untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas. Aku merasakan ketegangan dari dalam rumah itu. Entah itu firasat atau hanya imajinasiku yang terlalu besar. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar benda jatuh dan pecah, serta beberapa umpatan mengiringinya. Saat ini aku berada pada pilihan untuk pergi atau mencari tahu lebih dekat.

Mungkin, karena aku terlahir dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah jendela yang sedikit terbuka untuk mencoba mengintip dan mencuri dengar.

"Shimura-san, kami dengar bahwa anda telah menjual obat-obatan terlarang di daerah kami."

Suara pelan namun tegas mengapung di udara. Samar-samar aku melihat dua orang dengan umur sekitar rentang 20an berdiri di depan seseorang yang setidaknya berumur 50an yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menghisap cerutu. Mereka semua memakai jas dan dasi berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih.

"Apa yang kalian katakan. Mana mungkin aku berani berjualan di daerah Akatsuki."

Orang tua yang akhirnya ku ketahui bernama Shimura yang juga memesan makanan itu tersenyum kearah dua pria di depannya. Ia lalu kembali menghisap cerutunya dan menghembuskannya kearah mereka. Aku tahu bahwa orang bernama Shimura ini mempunyai sifat licik di balik keriput-keriput wajahya.

"Shimura-san. Anda tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya bukan?!" Tegas pria berambut merah. Tatapannya dingin dan menusuk.

Tanpa jeda Shimura menjawab. "Tentu saja aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Pria berambut merah itu berbalik memunggungi Shimura. Ia lalu menoleh kearah rekan di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tahu Shimura-san. Dalam organisasi kami ada sebuah aturan."

Shimura hanya terdiam. Keningnya berkerut seperti berusaha mencari jawaban .

"Aturan itu adalah. Semua pengkhianat dan pembohong-" Ia memberi jeda dalam kata-katanya." -harus segera di lenyapkan." Ia menekan kata-katanya yang terakhir

Pria berambut merah itu berbalik dan menatap penuh kebencian ke arah Shimura. Shimura yang menyadari hal ini, berusaha tidak bertatapan dengannya dengan cara membuang abu cerutu yang sudah berkumpul di tangannya ke asbak yang ada di depan meja.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan. Mana berani aku melawan mafia sebesar Akatsuki. Aku masih sayang nyawaku, kau tahu."

Suara pelan Shimura masih bisa kudengar samar-samar. Di samping percakapan kedua orang itu, aku juga memperhatikan pria muda yang kedua. Ia mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang. Ia membawa koper yang sepertinya sangat berat di tangan kirinya. Matanya bergantian menatap Shimura dan rekan di sebelahnya dengan intens.

"Shimura-san. Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Apakah anda sudah menjual obat terlarang di daerah kami?"

"Sudah ku katakan bukan. Aku tid-"

"Deidara, habisi." Suara Shimura terpotong oleh suara pria berambut merah di depannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menelan ludahku. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu mengeluarkan sebuah senapan mesin otomatis dengan cepat dari koper yang ia bawa. Ia lalu menembakkannya tanpa henti kearah pria tua itu. lubang-lubang tercipta sempurna diatas sofa dan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa di depannya. Darah segar mengalir deras diatas tubuh itu dengan cepat.

Aku memandang ngeri apa yang aku lihat. Lututku gemetar, aku nyaris tak bisa berdiri. Tanpa sadar, aku menjatuhkan pesanan yang ada di tanganku keatas tanah. Suara jatuhnya cukup keras sehingga membuat kedua pria itu tersadar ada orang lain disana.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan kencang karena melihat pria-pria itu bergerak keluar. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat pria-pria itu mengejar. Si pirang membidikku dari kejauhan sambil berlari dengan senapan mesinnya, sementara si rambut merah bergerak lebih cepat kearahku. _Gila, kecepatannya jauh dari orang normal._

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga kearah pohon-pohon di dekat kolam ikan koi yang gelap itu. Aku berniat bersembunyi disana lalu kabur menuju motorku yang ada di depan gerbang.

Aku bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil mengatur nafasku. Samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Aku menengok sedikit, kulihat pria berambut merah itu mendekat ke arahku. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum tahu dimana keberadaanku. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, aku tidak pernah melalui malam yang lebih menegangkan dari malam ini. Dan kuharap, ini bukan menjadi malam terakhirku.

Si pirang bersenapan mesin datang ke arah pria berambut merah itu. "Sasori, kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ssshh. Dia ada di dekat sini."

"Apa aku perlu memancingnya keluar?"

"Tidak usah. Kau sudah cukup banyak membuat kegaduhan, tak perlu menambahnya. Bila bertemu, habisi dengan beberapa tembakan saja."

"Kau bosnya."

Mereka berpisah ke dua arah. Aku tahu bahwa si rambut merah lebih berbahaya. Namun aku juga tidak boleh meremehkan si pirang. Sekali saja senapan itu mengarah padaku, maka impianku bertemu John Lennon akan menjadi kenyataan.

Aku meraih ranting kayu yang cukup besar di depanku. Jika aku bertemu mereka, mungkin ranting itu akan berguna. Kuharap.

Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap dengan ranting di tanganku sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Keringat mengucur perlahan-lahan mambasahi kaus _Oasis_ yang kupakai. Aku hampir tak dapat melihat apa-apa karena gelap, aku hanya mengandalkan instingku dan sedikit cahaya bulan.

"Sasori, arah jam 3 mu!" sesaat setelah teriakkan itu terdengar, sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan sempurna di wajahku. Aku tersungkur ke tanah dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan sambil terus menutup mata.

Aku membuka mata, namun pandanganku masih sedikit kabur. Dengan tiba-tiba, tanganku di cengkram ke belakang dan aku di jatuhkan. Tanah kering dan rerumputan menempel di bibirku.

Si pirang datang ke arahku. "Oya, oya. Apa yang kita temukan." Ia lalu berjongkok di depanku, sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya. "Rupanya seekor tikus telah tertangkap." Ia lalu melirik ke arah rekannya. "Sasori, sisakan untukku ok."

"Kalau ingat."

Sesaat kemudian, aku di paksa bangun dan di senderkan ke sebatang pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Mata kami bertemu satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya aku tahu, pria berambut merah ini benar-benar berbahaya. Dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa sentimeter, ia bertanya.

"Siapa kau?" singkatnya.

Aku yang masih ketakutan tak bisa berbicara apapun. Aku hanya bisa gemetaran sambil memegang sudut bajuku.

"Kau tak mau bicara, hah?"

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perutku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Siapa kau?"

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan suaraku sambil menahan perutku yang sakit. "Na-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," ucapku.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?"

Pandangannya tajam penuh selidik. Aku semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Kutelan ludahku sebelum menjawab. "Aku kurir yang mengantarkan pesanan."

"Jadi kau kurir yang mengantarkan heroin itu, hah? Seberapa sering kau mengantarkan heroin ke orang tua itu? siapa bosmu? Dari organisasi mana?"

_Heroin? Gila, ini benar-benar salah paham. Aku dikira kurir pengantar heroin_.

"B-Bukan, aku bukan kurir pengantar heroin, aku kurir pengantar makanan."

"Jangan berbohong!"

Leherku di cekik dengan kuat. Aku hampir kehabisan nafas karenanya.

"Jika tak percaya, kau bisa melihat kotak yang ku jatuhkan di dekat jendela. Itu adalah makanan yang di pesan Shimura."

Aku menjawab dengan suara tercekat. Cekikan ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa.

Si pria berambut merah melirik ke arah rekannya. " Deidara, cari kotak itu." Ia lalu kembali manatap ke arahku dengan tangannya yang masih mencekik leherku. "Awas jika kau berbohong!"

Beberapa saat kemudian si pirang datang membawa kotak yang tadi kujatuhkan. "Sasori, dia berkata yang sesungguhnya. Ini kotak makanan."

Si rambut merah melepaskan cekikanku. Aku terjatuh dan terduduk di tanah. Ia lalu berbalik memunggungiku."Aku suka kau. Kau orang yang jujur. Tapi sayang sekali-"

Kata-katanya menggantung. Sial! Aku tahu ini pertanda buruk. Aku harus cepat mencari cara untuk kabur. Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Deidara. Hab-"

Sebelum mendengar kata terakhirnya, aku bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah gerbang yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kata-kata itu berakhir. Aku akan di penuhi lubang dan darah mengucur deras seperti pipa air yang bocor.

Suara tembakan meletus terdengar di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mereka mengejarku. Aku buka gerbang di depanku dengan sekuat tenaga dan menutupnya kembali dengan sembarangan. Aku naik ke motorku yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku masukan kunci ke lubang dan mencoba menghidupkannya.

Satu detik, dua detik, motor itu tak kunjung menyala. Aku mendengar suara gerbang yang berusaha dibuka dengan kasar. Jantungku berdegup kencang layaknya genderang perang. Aku masih mencoba menghidupkan motorku yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Kedua orang itu keluar. Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak sebelum akhirnya motorku bisa menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memacu motor itu dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Kabur, kabur dan kabur. Tak ada yang lain.

**.**

**.**

"Sasori, kita harus cepat mengejarnya." Deidara melihat bergantian ke arah Sasori dan buruannya yang melarikan diri. Ia terlihat panik.

Sasori terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia lalu menatap Deidara. "Kotak makanan tadi masih ada?

Deidara melihat dengan heran. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tahu dimana mencarinya."

**TBC**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, chapter 2 beres. Gimana, bagus gak? kurang? ada yang ganjel? kalo gitu, review ya.

Jaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Taring Merah

All characters by: Masashi kishimoto

The Story by: Kadalbotak

Rate: T (mungkin?)

Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo

Summary: Secara tak sengaja, Naruto menyaksikan sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus terlibat dengan yakuza terbesar: Akatsuki. Dengan menjadi sasaran mereka, ia kini berada dalam kondisi dimana kepalanya bisa berlubang kapan saja. Namun ia beruntung, sebuah pasukan misterius membantunya lolos dan mereka pun bahu-membahu mencoba untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki.

* * *

Chapter 3

Teuchi Ojisan sedang memasak sesuatu saat aku datang memasuki dapur. Ia melirik ke arahku dan meletakan telunjuknya di atas jam tangan. Aku tahu artinya. Aku terlambat datang. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan meminta maaf. Sebenarnya tadi aku ragu, apakah harus pergi kerja atau diam di rumah untuk menenangkan diri. Namun, ketika aku ingat bahwa uang tidak tumbuh di pohon, maka aku bergegas pergi dengan cepat.

Aku berdiri di depan Teuchi Ojisan sambil membersihkan bahan-bahan yang akan di masaknya. Sebenarnya, aku juga sedikit bingung dengan posisiku saat ini. Kadang kala, aku menjadi kurir, di lain waktu aku menjadi pelayan, dan di saat yang lain aku menjadi pegawai dapur seperti saat ini. Sedikit memusingkan memang, tapi toh itu tak terlalu membebaniku. Aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan disini.

"Ada masalah?"

Teuchi Ojisan berbicara padaku sambil terus memotong daging sapi di hadapannya. Dari suaranya aku tahu bahwa ia bertanya dengan serius.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tak ada satu pun."

"Benar begitu?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan kening yang berkerut. Matanya melirik tajam. "Dari tadi kau hanya memotong sayuran sambil diam, tak berbicara apapun. Mukamu pun sedikit pucat. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia cukup sensitif. Tapi, tak mungkin jika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menjadi saksi sebuah pembunuhan berdarah tadi malam. Saksi matinya seorang pria tua dengan mengenaskan. Dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari lubang-lubang di tubuhnya karena senapan mesin. Mustahil.

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di dada lalu tersenyum sebelum berbicara padanya. "Umm, sebenarnya, tadi aku berniat mencuci sayuran sambil bernyanyi," singkatku. "Menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi yang Jisan suka, itu loh."

"Michael Jackson, maksudmu."

Aku mengarahkan telunjuk ke wajahnya. "Ya. Itu dia."

"Kurasa kau harus bersyukur karena kau tidak melakukannya. Jika tidak, mungkin pisau daging ini akan mendarat mulus di wajahmu." Ia mengarahkan pisau dagingnya tepat di depan wajahku. "Aku tidak akan sanggup mendengar lagu Michael Jackson berubah menjadi lagu _Voodo, _kau tahu_._"

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Dan juga, Jisan." Aku tersenyum ngeri. "Bisa tolong singkirkan pisau itu dariku? Kurasa aku tak ingin jadi menu baru di restoran ini."

"Maaf. Kebiasaan lamaku muncul kembali." Ia menarik pisau itu dari depan wajahku.

"Tunggu. Kebiasaan lamamu? Maksudmu dulu kau sering mengarahkan pisau itu pada seseorang dan menjadikannya makan malam? Begitu maksudmu?" aku terkejut.

"Jangan bodoh, tentu saja tidak." Ia lalu membuang mukanya dan berbicara pelan hampir bergumam. "Kecuali untuk permintaan khusus."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Aku kembali terkejut. "Kau tadi bilang 'kecuali untuk permintaan khusus' benar kan Jisan."

"Lelucon, lelucon." Ia tertawa. "Hei, Naruto."

"Ini bukan lelucon lagi kan?" aku menatap sinis.

"Tidak, tidak, ini bukan lelucon, hanya sekedar ocehan orang tua," jawabnya.

"Lalu, tentang apa itu?" tanyaku dengan santai.

"Kau tahu." Ia menautkan alisnya. "Semakin hari, aku semakin sering saja melihat pemberitaan tentang orang-orang yang depresi di televisi," ia memulai.

_Depresi? Kenapa pembicaraan ini melantur jauh. Ya ampun, aku takkan bisa menduga kemana arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya_.

"Kurasa televisi terlalu mengekspos suatu hal secara berlebihan," tukasku. "televisi memang selalu seperti itu bukan?"

"Begitukah?" Ia berekspresi kecewa.

"Kurasa begitu. Setahuku, televisi itu alat manipulasi yang paling berhasil yang pernah di ciptakan."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, kau tahu."

"Takkan pernah bisa." Aku menjawab dengan bangga.

"Kau tahu, dari yang kudengar, entah itu benar atau tidak. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang terkena depresi itu, dikarenakan mereka menyimpan masalah terlalu lama dan tak pernah sekali pun menceritakannya pada orang lain."

Aku mengangguk.

"Serta, apa kau pernah mendengar orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena terlalu depresi."

"Terlalu sering, Jisan." Aku menjawab dengan malas.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka?" ia menyeringai. Aku tak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari Teuchi Ojisan.

"Terlalu cepat memutuskan sesuatu. Tali; racun; jembatan." Aku merasa jawabanku terlalu kasar. Entahlah, tapi yang bisa kupikirkan hanya itu.

Teuchi Ojisan tertawa. "Begitukah?"

Aku membuang pandanganku jauh darinya. "Kurasa."

"Ya. Kurasa jika kita mempunyai masalah, kita memang harus menceritakannya, bukan," serunya dengan wajah ceria.

"Benar," singkatku. Aku lalu membuang muka ke arah brokoli yang baru saja di cuci di dekatku.

Aku menenggelamkan pikiranku sambil mencuci sayuran. Aku menyimpan sedikit ketakutan pada apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Aku yakin bahwa orang-orang itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku yakin bahwa mereka akan bertindak, mereka pasti takkan membiarkan ada saksi yang melihat perbuatan mereka.

Setelah kejadian semalam, aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki. Dan aku pun tahu bahwa Akatsuki adalah yakuza terbesar di Jepang. Akatsuki menjalankan berbagai macam bisnis haram, mulai dari perjudian, prostitusi pencucian uang, pemerasan, perampokan dan berbagai macam bisnis haram lainnya. Mereka adalah mafia tua –sudah ada sejak lama. Mereka terus bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan anggota yang semakin bertambah hari ke hari.

Aku tahu betapa mengerikannya mereka. Satu waktu, aku pernah melihat sebuah berita di televisi tentang korban mereka. Laki-laki itu, namanya, entah Kato, entah Kano, aku lupa. Ia kehilangan semua kuku jarinya dan di gantung telanjang di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartemen di pinggir kota. Di sekujur tubuhnya di temukan banyak luka memar dan luka sayatan yang sudah mengering. Tentu saja dia sudah tewas saat di temukan. Saat itu, satu kota heboh karenanya. Aku mengerti bahwa saat ini hanya tinggal waktu sampai mereka menemukanku. Namun, aku hanya berdoa bahwa aku di beri keselamatan untuk lolos dari mereka.

"Naruto."

Suara Teuchi Ojisan membawa semua pikiranku yang tadi melayang tak karuan kembali pada tempatnya semula.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum aku menjawabnya. "Ya. Jisan."

"Tolong antarkan pesanan ini." Teuchi Ojisan membawa 2 kotak besar di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Besar sekali~ apa isinya Jisan?"

"4 mangkuk ramen spesial, dua kotak paket makanan nomor 3 dan 6 buah minuman. Cepat antarkan ini, dan juga, berhati-hatilah."

"Laksanakan."

Aku pergi membawa 2 kotak pesanan di tanganku dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat parkir. Setelah menyimpan kotak-kotak itu di atas motor, aku pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir dan memacu motorku.

Saat itu pukul 3.15. Cuaca benar-benar berpihak padaku. Tidak terlalu panas, tapi juga tidak terlalu dingin. Jalanan ramai namun lancar. Tidak ada kemacetan yang selalu kualami seperti biasanya. Tujuanku hari ini adalah sebuah perusahaan periklanan di jalana Nakayama No. 146.

Di tengah perjalanan aku terhenti sejenak oleh lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Kulihat, di penyebrangan jalan di depanku di penuhi oleh orang yang berjalan dengan cepat. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah _salaryman_ –pekerja kantor. Dengan jas yang rapi dan koper hitam yang elegan itu, pastilah tak ada yang tak mau menjadi mereka. Namun faktanya, sebagian besar dari para _salaryman_ yang tak kuat dengan tuntutan pekerjaan, memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan berbagai cara. Sebuah fakta tragis yang kuketahui cukup lama.

Tak jauh dari penyebrangan itu. Kulihat ada seorang gadis yang berjalan sambil membawa seekor anjing pitbull di sampingnya. Otot anjing itu terbentuk dengan penuh. Wajahnya rata, seperti baru di hantamkan ke tembok dengan keras. Aku lihat anjing itu menoleh padaku, aku tatap balik anjing itu. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, anjing itu menggeram padaku dengan keras, benar-benar keras. Sungguh kejadian yang konyol.

Sepertinya aku tidak di takdirkan untuk berteman baik dengan binatang apapun. Namun kucing sepertinya pengecualian. Karena mereka tak pernah menggeram padaku. Namun seingatku, mereka langsung melarikan diri saat aku ada di dekatnya. Entahlah.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku sampai di tujuan. Jalan Nakayama Nomor 146. Aku memasuki gedung itu dan langsung mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan Nakamura Hiroshi-san dari bagian pengumpulan data."

Resepsionis berbibir seksi itu mendekatiku. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang sedikit bergoyang saat berbicara padaku. "Oh, ya, tadi Nakamura-san sudah berpesan padaku bahwa sebentar lagi ada pengantar makanan yang akan datang. Letakan saja kotak-kotak itu di atas meja."

"Kalau begitu, ini dia." Aku meletakan kotak-kotak itu di atas meja resepsionis dengan lembut. Aku sedikit mencuri pandang pada wajahnya yang tertutupi _make-up_ tipis lalu sedikit memicingkan mata untuk melihat _name tage_-nya. Sato Mizuki, kurasa itu namanya. Atau begitulah yang tertulis disana.

"Terima kasih," singkatnya. Aku pun segera pergi dari gedung itu melewati dua pintu kaca besar yang tadi kulewati.

Jalanan ramai seperti biasanya. Penuh dengan orang-orang dengan berbagai tipe dan kepribadian. Tua-muda, laki-laki-perempuan, tinggi-pendek. Sangat sulit untuk menilai seseorang hanya dari tampilan luarnya. Mengetahui hobinya, makanan kesukaannya, atau pun tipe laki-laki atau perempuan yang mereka suka.

Serta, aku terkadang berpikir. Bagaimana jika kita di beri kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran. Apakah kita mampu untuk mempertahankan pikiran positif kita. Karena terkadang, tanpa sadar kita sering mengumpat, mencela, atau pun memprotes sesuatu yang tak sejalan dengan kita di dalam pikiran. Apakah kita mampu menyembunyikan semua itu. Apakah kita mampu menghilangkan pikiran negatif kita. Sementara semua orang di beri kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran. Sudah tentu segala sesuatu yang kita pikirkan akan terlihat jelas, bukan.

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang melayang di kepalaku. Aku baru tahu bahwa aku di buntuti oleh sebuah sepeda motor. Aku lirik sepeda motor itu dari spion kananku. Warnanya hitam, jenis _supermoto_ jika aku tidak salah mengira. Ada dua orang di atas sepeda motor itu memakai helm _fullface_ berwarna senada dengan warna motor.

Mereka menjaga jarak denganku sekitar 20 meter. Samar-samar aku melihat salah seorang dari mereka membawa sebuah tas hitam yang cukup besar di tangannya. _Tas,_ _kope_ seketika, pikiranku teringat pada kejadian semalam. Pada Akatsuki.

Tanganku berkeringat di atas kemudi motor. Seketika itu juga aku pacu sepeda motorku dengan kencang diatas jalan raya yang luasnya mampu menampung dua buah mobil di setiap ruasnya. Aku lirik mereka dari spion. Mereka berakselerasi mengikutiku.

Beberapa minimarket terlihat sekilas di kiri dan kananku. Muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat seperti adegan-adegan dalam film. Aku melewati beberapa mobil sambil mempertahankan jalur di arah kanan. Aku tidak ingin memacu sepeda motor secara zigzag. Itu bisa mengakibatkanku mengalami kecelakan yang fatal jika aku menabrak pengemudi lain yang datang tanpa aku ketahui.

Aku berbelok dengan cepat di perempatan kearah jalan Yamamura yang di penuhi dengan gang sempit dan berkelok. Aku berharap bisa mengecoh mereka disana. Pengalaman mengantarkan makanan ke daerah itu membuatku seperti ada di daerahku kubiarkan mereka mengikutiku lebih jauh.

Aku mulai memasuki daerah Yamamura. Aku berbelok di gang pertama dekat sebuah gardu listrik yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tua. Aku melewati seorang ibu yang melihatku dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Ia menggenggam tas tangannya lebih erat saat aku melintas. Aku tak habis pikir, apa tampangku sebegitu jambretnya sehingga seorang ibu harus begitu waspada saat berada di dekatku.

Raungan sepeda motor hitam itu terdengar jelas di belakang. Sepertinya mereka hanya terpisah beberapa tikungan dariku. Untuk beberapa menit aku bisa sedikit bernafas dengan lega. Namun untuk selanjutnya, tak bisa diharapkan.

Tak lama, mereka muncul di belakangku dan mendekat dengan cepat. Kondisi saat ini benar-benar tak menguntungkan. Aku terlibat kejar-kejaran di gang yang hanya cukup untuk jalan satu mobil serta motor yang tidak bisa kuandalkan. Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari sebuah motor matic standar, ditambah lagi dengan bensin yang mulai menipis.

Motor hitam itu menabrak bagian belakangku. Aku sedikit tersentak kedepan dan mulai berkendara tak beraturan karena benturan. Aku menengok kearah para pengendara itu namun helm-helm yang mereka kenakan membuatku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Si pria kedua yang dibonceng mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari tas yang dibawanya. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu padaku dan mengokangnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Ini bukan Hollywood kan? Mengapa aku sering melihat orang-orang yang mengeluarkan senjatanya di dekatku? Atau aku telah berubah menjadi semacam magnet atau target untuk peluru-peluru. Sial, aku tak ingin berakhir pulang dengan kantong mayat kepolisian.

Dalam suasana yang membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah. Aku berbelok ke kiri dengan cepat di sebuah persimpangan. Kutendang beberapa kantong sampah yang ada disana. motor hitam itu mengerem dan terjatuh dengan cukup keras. Sampah-sampah bertebaran di sekitarnya memenuhi hampir seluruh badan jalan. Aku pacu motorku dan meninggalkan mereka di belakang.

Sepertinya para pengejarku kehilangan jejak. Aku tak melihat mereka untuk beberapa saat. Kususuri jalan Yamamura dengan keceparan yang di turunkan. Aku ingin sedikit bersantai untuk meredakan adrenalin yang terpompa terlalu deras.

Langit berwarna jingga, saat aku melihatnya dari balik helm. Sore hari akan segera berakhir, dan berganti malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Setidaknya itulah yang aku dengar dari ramalan cuaca hari ini. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi aku akan melapor tentang kejadian semalam ke polisi dan juga tentang orang yang membuntutiku hari ini. Aku menyesal tak melakukan itu sedari pagi.

Aku lirik indikator bensin. Jarumnya mengarah tepat ke tanda E. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke stasiun pengisian bensin atau aku tidak akan bisa pulang.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara sepeda motor yang datang. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Aku tengok ke belakang. Sial! Mereka kembali lagi. Mereka datang dengan cepat.

Aku pacu sepeda motorku dengan kencang keluar dari jalan Yamamura. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah mereka lalu kembali ke arah depan. Namun tak di sangka, sebuah sepeda motor muncul tiba-tiba. Aku panik dan membanting kemudi lalu menabrak sebuah sedan hitam yang sedang terparkir. Sepeda motorku menabrak bagian depannya dan aku terhempas ke depan.

Aku terpelanting jatuh dengan siku terlebih dahulu keatas aspal. Jaket kulitku robek, membuat kulitku bersentuhan langsung dengan aspal. Rasanya seperti di parut berpuluh-puluh kali. Darah mulai mengucur dari tangan dan kakiku. Aku terbaring diatas aspal tanpa mampu berdiri. Badanku serasa remuk semua. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang itu yang sebenarnya.

Orang-orang mulai mengerubuniku dari segala arah. Beberapa dari mereka membawaku ke pinggir jalan. Dan beberapa dari mereka menyeret sepeda motorku yang penyok ke samping.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seorang pria bertopi bertanya pada pria satunya.

"Sepertinya dia menghindari sebuah sepeda motor lalu menabrak mobil sedan hitam itu dan terhempas ke depan." Pria itu menjelaskan sambil mencoba mereka-ulang kejadian dengan tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah jalan.

"Astaga! Cepat panggil ambulans!" seru seorang ibu dengan panik. Ia menggenggam tas tangannya dengan kuat.

"Darahnya banyak sekali." Seorang pria bersepeda berhenti di kerumunan.

Orang-orang yang tadi membawaku ke samping melihat dengan pandangan khawatir. Seseorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu mengelap dengan hati-hati darahku yang merembes keluar.

Entah muncul dari mana. Sebuah mobil van datang mendekat. Beberapa pria turun dari van itu dan mendekatiku.

"Biar kami bawa dia ke rumah sakit," seru pria yang keluar dari van. "Cepat, bantu aku menggendongnya masuk.

Orang-orang yang berada di sampingku tak berpikir dua kali untuk menggendongku masuk ke dalam van itu. Mataku membuka dan menutup dengan lemah, beberapa kali aku hampir hilang kesadaran. Aku di baringkan di kursi tengah di temani seorang pria.

Tanpa kusadari, van itu sudah melaju. Setelah beberapa saat, radio komunikasi menyala.

"Hidan masuk. Hidan masuk."

Pria berambut kelabu yang sedang menyetir itu mengambil radio komunikasi yang ada di atas dasbor dan menjawabnya. "Disini Hidan."

"Bagaimana keadaan disana," seru suara dari radio komunikasi.

"Semua aman," jawab Hidan dengan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan target?"

"Kami berhasil mendapatkannya." Hidan terkekeh. "Terima kasih untukmu yang tadi sudah menggiringnya."

"Kau berhutang padaku. Ingat itu," serunya. "Cepat kembali ke markas."

"Ok." Hidan lalu meletakan radio komunikasinya kembali ke atas dasbor. Ia lalu melirik sekilas ke arahku dari kaca tengah mobil. Aku tahu kalau ia menyeringai.

Aku menggenggam ujung bajuku dengan mata terbelalak setelah mendengar percakapan yang baru saja di lakukannya. _Jangan-jangan, dia juga~_

**TBC**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, chapter 3 beres. Gimana, bagus gak? kurang? ada yang ganjel?

sebenarnya, masih sulit buat bikin fic dengan _words_ yang panjang. masih harus belajar lebih lagi nih, haha.

oke deh segitu aja kali ya, kalo sempet review ya :D

Jaa


End file.
